


Hero for Hire

by Trashy_the_Trashman



Series: Anything for Rupees [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (only a little bit though), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Feminization, First Time Blow Jobs, Gerudo Link (Legend of Zelda), Gerudo Outfit, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Submission, also it's definitely consensual but it's still aggressive, god I hate the spelling of that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_the_Trashman/pseuds/Trashy_the_Trashman
Summary: Link is milling about Kara Kara Bazaar in his new Gerudo outfit when a stranger offers him an interesting proposition.





	Hero for Hire

**Author's Note:**

> (Other character isn't anyone in particular, just "some guy")

The Kara Kara Bazaar had grown quiet as the sun began to set over the Gerudo Highlands. Those merchants and travellers who frequented the oasis had begun to finish their days, packing up their wares and retiring to their tents or finding refuge in the local inn. It was still warm, but the cold desert night was not far off.

Link, hero of Hyrule, sat on the steps outside of the inn. Passersby, however, would be forgiven for not recognizing him. Rather than the royal blue tunic that he’d become so known for wearing, or even simple desert attire, he was now dressed in the clothing of the Gerudo women. A light veil covered his face save his eyes, and he wore a close-fitting top and sirwal.

He’d purchased the clothing earlier that day from a strange… person atop the inn. It was meant to be a disguise, a way to slip past the guards of the female-only Gerudo Town. It certainly looked authentic and had accordingly cost more than a fair share of rupees. But Link was concerned. Did he really look enough like a woman—a vai, in the Gerudo tongue—to gain entry? If he was caught, he might be kicked out permanently. He couldn’t take that risk.

And so he’d spent the rest of the day milling about the oasis, half out of nervousness and half to gauge the reactions of those passing through. Surprisingly, many of the men—the voe—thought him a woman, and an attractive one at that. Their blushing faces had delighted him.

His mind was set. He’d keep up the charade for the rest of the night, then head for the town come morning. That way he could keep practicing and avoid both the bone-chilling night and scorching midday for which the desert was known.

Something passed in front of the sun, and when Link looked up he could see that a man had approached him. He had the look of a traveller, tall, muscular, tanned from travels in the desert. He didn’t look much older than Link himself, but his frame was far larger. He was giving him a strange, appraising look.

“Hey there,” he said in a deep, gruff tone. Link didn’t reply. His appearance may have fooled the men of the bazaar, but he was sure his voice would reveal him. Still, he gave the man his attention.

“You’re pretty cute, huh?” he continued. Link hadn’t been ready for _that_. All the men so far had been shy and awkward, too nervous to go further than a shaky introduction. How was he supposed to deal with a confident man? The stranger was undeterred by Link’s silence.

“Look, I don’t want to waste our time,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling a little. “I could use some help, and you look like the kind of girl who likes ‘helping’ guys out. What d’you say?”

Link didn’t know how to respond. On one hand, this could be a bandit, or a Yiga spy. He could be walking right into a trap. But on the other, he didn’t want this man causing a scene and blowing his cover. And besides, this could be good practice for his expedition into Gerudo Town. He rose to his feet and the man’s smiled widened.

“Thought you’d be interested,” he said. “C’mon, this way.” He gestured to the side of the inn, and Link joined him in walking around the building. To his shock, as he drew close the stranger slipped his hand around his waist and gave his ass a squeeze. Link had to fight back his instincts to jump aside—he still didn’t want to cause a scene. As they approached the back of the inn, though, he was panicking about just what this man wanted.

The stranger took a seat on some of the low, sandy rock that composed the inn’s structure. Here the two were completely obscured from view, alone with whatever purpose the man had in mind. He smiled again, leaned back, spread his legs a little.

“Hope you don’t mind me bein’ so forward,” he said, “but fuck, this desert’s got me riled, and I’m aching for some throat. You in?”

_Throat_? Just… just what did this man have in mind? There was no way he… did he think that Link was a… a _prostitute_? The realization hit Link like a bucket of icy water. Earlier that day, he’d overheard another man whisper to his friend that Link had “such a nice fuckin’ ass,” but… but did he really think…?

The man seemed to take Link’s pause (and blushing) for consideration. In response, he kept the smile on his face and tugged down the front of his trousers. And just like that, he had his cock in his hand, completely exposed. It was thick and veined, pubic hair at the base trailing up his shirt. Link couldn’t help but think about how much bigger it was than his own. The stranger was already hard, but still gently stroked at his member.

“Why don’t you come a little closer?” he said, gesturing with his free hand. When Link continued to stall, the stranger seemed to realize something. “Ah, don’t worry. I’ll make it worth your time.” He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small handful of rupees, and tossed them into the sand between his legs. “Now get over here.”

Link wasn’t sure what to do. On one hand, he’d never done this before. He’d never even considered it. Was he really willing to degrade himself like this? But on the other… he really didn’t want to cause a scene. Plus, he had spent a small fortune on the clothing, and he’d been worrying earlier that his supplies might dwindle in the vast desert. He could really use the rupees.

And, though he tried to push the thought out of his mind, he found the whole idea rather… exciting. Heart pounding in his chest, he stepped a little closer.

“I knew you’d be fun,” the stranger said with a satisfied smirk. Link slowly knelt in front of him, the sand soft on his knees. From this distance, it was impossible to ignore the man’s musk. It was thick and masculine, the scent of sweat and sex. Just inhaling it seemed to make Link’s mind foggy.

He moved a little closer, hands on his knees, but had no idea how to start. Just as he was considering putting his hand on the man’s leg and possibly warming him up, the stranger rolled his eyes and put one large hand on the back of Link’s head.

“Don’t have all right, babe,” he grunted as he pulled Link’s face towards his groin. That thick cock brushed up against his cheek, hard as diamond, precum already leaking out and glinting in the light of dusk. If the smell had been strong a moment before, now it was overwhelming. It was raw. Link could barely string two thoughts together as the man kept pressing his dick against Link’s face.

“Mhmm,” he said, dragging it across the veil that barely protected Link’s mouth. “You look good with a fat fuckin’ dick on your face. But you’ll look even better with it in your mouth. Now _suck_.”

He held his cock in place just below Link’s veil, which was now slick with precum. Every breath made Link’s head spin. He hadn’t even realized until now, but his own cock was throbbing inside his sirwal. He hoped the man wouldn’t notice. He lowered his head slightly, letting that fat, throbbing cock beneath the veil.

He couldn’t afford to keep hesitating. He gave the tip a kiss—soft, fleeting. Precum stuck to his lips, and he gave it another. And another. They were sweet and gentle, meek little kisses as he worked up the courage to part his lips. The stranger still had one hand on the back of his head, and when the kisses continued longer than he liked, he started to push down.

“Did you not hear the part about throat?” he asked, voice playful and dark as his cock pushed at Link’s mouth. “If I wanted lips I would’ve asked for them, slut.” Link was about to protest when his concentration faltered. His lips parted, and that thick cock slid straight into his mouth and pushed down his throat.

His first instinct was to cough, to choke, but he needed air for that, and he couldn’t breathe. The stranger’s hot, meaty dick had completely filled his mouth. He could feel it pulsing and quivering on his tongue—fuck, he could feel precum sliding down into his stomach already. But no matter how much he tried to push back, the man held his held firmly in place.

“Oh, damn, that’s the stuff,” he grunted, and after a second let Link go just enough to breathe in a little through his nose. No sooner had he done so than the man had pushed his head back down, farther this time. “I love it when the really good cocksuckers act shy.”

Link thought his jaw was going to snap off. The man’s member was so big it was practically stretching his mouth out, and he could feel saliva leaking, unrestrained, over his bottom lip. The rest of his face was completely buried in the stranger’s groin, and every breath he could take was filled with his masculine, sweaty stench. Link was at his mercy.

Yet his own cock was throbbing, precum darkening his sirwal. What was it? Being treated like a woman? Being completely and utterly submissive? The warm, quivering cock filling up his throat? He couldn’t say. He was paralyzed.

“Geez, you really are slow, huh?” the stranger said, pulling Link’s head up a little before slamming it back down again. His voice was mischievous if a little monotone. It was like he was teasing someone rather than treating their face like a cocksleeve. He pulled and pushed a few more times, listening to the little gurgles escaping Link’s throat.

He wasn’t cruel, but he was firm. His grip was like iron on the back of Link’s head, controlling exactly how the hero was going to suck his cock. Every time Link tried to pull back a little too soon for air, the man pushed him back down without hesitation. He was fucking his face, treating it like his property.

“Shit,” he said as Link’s bright blue eyes looked up at him from his lap. “I’ve fucked pussies that weren’t as good as this mouth. Nothing better than finding a cute little whore with a taste for cock. He kept bobbing Link’s head, pleased in a detached, domineering way.

Link didn’t know how much more he could take. Not because his throat was being stretched out. Not because his lips were slick with drool. Not because the man’s sweat was wiping onto his face every time he pushed into Link’s mouth. No, he couldn’t take much more because _he_ was about to cum. Being a fucktoy was driving him absolutely wild.

At last, though, the man’s motions quickened. His hand made Link’s face move faster and faster, now truly fucking his mouth. Link’s grunts and moans could barely be heard over the wet, sloppy sounds of cock being stuffed into his mouth.

“Fuck…” the man muttered, his voice finally straining. His brow was furrowed, sweat ran down his neck. “Keep those eyes on me, slut. I want to see the look in them when I pump you full.” As ordered, Link raised those innocent blue eyes to meet his, and the stranger came.

He pushed Link’s head down even farther than he had before, wedging his cock down the hero’s throat. It throbbed one last time before a flood of thick, scorching cum shot straight down Link’s throat into his stomach. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. His eyes were rolling back. Tears were welling. It just kept coming.

And Link, too, came. His cock finally erupted, and he could feel his own cum drooling down his shaft and over his balls. But the stranger didn’t stop. His dick was still oozing out cum, filling him up. The man closed his eyes and gave a little satisfied grunt, but nothing else indicated he was in the middle of fucking Link’s face.

What felt like an hour later, he slightly relaxed his grip. His cock was still well within Link’s mouth, but Link could at last breathe. The tip was now resting on Link’s tongue now, though, still drooling out cum. The man raised an eyebrow.

“Clean it,” he said, and Link began. His tongue lapped around the head of his cock, licking off what cum hadn’t gone straight into his stomach. It was an odd taste, rich and savory, and so thick. He wondered whether he liked it before realizing he’d already swallowed. That was a yes.

Still, though, the man held him in place. A new expression was crossing his face, a dark grin. The sun had fully set now, and in the night Link could only see the gleam of his teeth.

“You know…” he said, free hand returning to his pocket. “This is some really good throat. Let’s go for another.” He produced another small handful of rupees and this time playfully showered them over Link’s head. The second he was done, though, his other hand joined the first. Now both hands were on the back of his head. The stranger chuckled.

_Oh, fuck,_ Link thought. It was the last clear thought he would have for a while. The stranger started forcing Link’s head up and down rapidly, both hands working to move Link’s mouth as fast as possible. He tried to cry out but his voice just escaped as a low, slurping moan.

The man’s pants were slipping down now, and soon Link felt his hot, heavy balls slapping against his chin. Drool and sweat were everywhere, and the sounds of sex slipped out unrestrained. That they hadn’t been discovered yet was nothing short of a miracle.

“You love this, don’t you?” grunted the man as he kept Link’s head bobbing in his lap. “Having a man treat your mouth like it’s nothing but a slutty hole to fuck.” Link couldn’t even hear him at this point. His mind was a thousand miles away. Still, he managed a gentle moan of affirmation. Yes, whatever he was saying was right. It was good. More. He just wanted more.

It continued like this, Link’s face smacking against the man’s groin as his cock kept sliding down his throat. It was bliss. He breathed whenever he could but otherwise just let him continue. Right now, he was property. Right now, he was being used.

The man quickened again. His breathing was growing heavy. The strain of facefucking his prostitute had covered him in sweat, and the air now reeked of sex. But it was almost done. He looked down at the cute face swallowing his dick.

“So… fucking… good…” he said through gritted teeth. “Get ready to swallow, whore.” He pulled Link’s head just far enough back to keep the tip in his mouth. Just as Link snapped out of his reverie, he came again. Thick, creamy cum started pumping into his mouth. He could feel his cheeks swelling from the sheer volume, and a little dripped out over his lips.

“I said swallow, you bitch,” the man growled, and Link obeyed. He let the mouthful of cum slide down his throat, only to find more still pumping out. He swallowed again, and again. The man’s cock just kept throbbing, kept filling up his mouth. Soon there was too much to keep up with, and though Link kept swallowing, cum was still drooling over his chin, down his neck, and on to his chest.

“Sloppy,” said the stranger, though he sounded pleased. Eventually the flood of cum stopped, but Link still made sure to clean off his dick. He kept sucking, sliding his tongue around that thick, warm cock. At last, the man pulled Link’s head back far enough to let out his cock (there was a soft _pop_ as it passed Link’s lips), and he sat there a moment. In one hand was his cock, spent but still somewhat hard, and in the other he still loosely held the back of Link’s head. He was panting but chuckled a little.

“Fuckin’ shit,” he said. “Best rupees I ever fucking spent.” He gave Link a mischievous look before gently smacking his cock against his face, letting the last of his cum drool out above his veil. “What, no goodbye kiss?”

He let him go, and Link immediately collapsed, utterly spent. His mouth was an utter ruin of saliva, sweat, and cum. The mess had travelled down his front, and the outfit he’d spent so much on was already filthy. His breath came in ragged gasps, and he was shaking from head to toe.

The stranger got to his feet a little unsteadily but no worse for the wear and tucked his cock back into his trousers. He dusted himself off, and seeing just how shaken Link now was, gave one last wicked smile.

“Maybe we’ll see each other again out there, on the road,” he said, and with that, he walked off. Link was still trying to make sense of what had happened. The rupees he’d earned were glittering in the sand, though many had a thick coating of cum. On the air, the lingering, masculine scents made him shiver.

He certainly hoped they’d meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Thanks for reading! It was... a little rougher than what I'm used to writing, so to speak. Also a lot shorter, but really, how long can you stretch out a couple blowjobs?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave feedback, too! I'm always looking for ways to improve. And hey, thanks again for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> On a slight side note, I've been thinking about trying out commissions. Not sure if anyone would be interested in commissioning me, but if you are, let me know-- seems like it'd be fun!


End file.
